


谁的千层套路

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 普米，师徒组的师生pa代发
Relationships: America/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	谁的千层套路

———Gilbrid———

“我怀疑我学生想约我。”

吉尔伯特严肃地放下手中已空的超大号啤酒杯，厚实的玻璃底在木质吧台上撞出嗙的一声，引来酒保不满地一瞥。

“噗——”旁边半靠着他的安东尼奥瞬间喷出了嘴巴里的酒液。

弗朗西斯到底是见过大世面，边带着私心用力怕打那个快要呛死的人，还挤出工夫向路过的红裙美女抛出一个媚眼。

“说说看，吉尔。”他手下不停，“我记得你这次入职的是男校吧？”

“是的，都是男的。”吉尔伯特又要了一扎，猛灌一大口。“本大爷虽然男女不忌，但是被自己学生反钓还是第一次。”虽然确实是他喜欢的类型。

“哎，叫啥？”安东尼奥从死亡边缘挣扎回来，开始燃烧起八卦之火。

“阿尔弗雷德。”吉尔伯特回忆起那头耀眼的麦金短发，和那个特立独行的呆毛，顿了一下，“琼斯。”

“哇哦，这名字哥哥我熟啊，不是小阿尔弗嘛。”弗朗西斯听到这个名字，突然来劲了，“我隔壁邻居家的弟弟，和家人吵架了，一气之下离家出走，现在应该是在你们寄宿制学校读书吧。”

“你认识？”吉尔伯特从酒杯里抬眼。“我记得你不是邻里关系不好吗？”

“嘿嘿。”法国人故作神秘地靠近，压低声线，“他能从那个家里逃出来全靠我帮他指路。”

“看来关系不好是有原因的。”安东尼奥啧啧出声。

“不过阿尔弗竟然喜欢你这种类型的，哥哥我还是挺意外呢。他向你告白了？”弗朗西斯勾上德国人挺得笔直的背。

“不。”摇摇头。“只是我的猜测。”

“切——”他的两个损友异口同声地放开他。

“很好，今晚的酒钱你们自己出。”吉尔伯特冷笑。

“别！有什么事都可以告诉亲分！”

“恋爱的事情哥哥最了解了~”

两块烦人的橡皮糖瞬间回归一左一右粘得死紧。

吉尔伯特清清嗓子，开始诉述。

“今年这个学期我被分到那边负责选修的欧洲历史…不准笑安东尼，本大爷这是偶尔进行适当的休息，不是被降职了。不过说真的，男校对欧洲史感兴趣的基本不多，或者说对选修感兴趣的就更少了，百分之九十都是来蹭学分的，他属于意外对我的课非常认真的那类人。”

“不过本大爷的阿西在那个学校嘛，本来想着也只是好就近照顾他。说起来琼斯那小子次次都和阿西坐在一起。第一次见面的时候就是他缠着阿西在说什么，后来我问了原来是想知道我是谁。不过本大爷这么好说话的一个人，为什么还要找阿西做中间跳板。”

“你俩对我那是什么眼神，收回去！”德国人有点上头了，舔去嘴角的白沫，把酒杯砸在桌子上，酒保敢怒不敢言。

“然后他就经常黏在阿西后面来找我了，午餐时间我去找阿西的时候也能看到他。有时候甚至下课，都跟着阿西来我的办公室问这问那。每次我看他的时候，他就马上对我笑笑然后扭头去看阿西了。”

“我也问了阿西，他说琼斯是对历史相关的一切都很感兴趣，所以特地拜托他，能不能带他来我这里。阿西脾气好嘛，自然答应了，而且琼斯那小子说一个人紧张非要拖着阿西留下来一起……”

还没等他继续，就被两个同时响起的声音打断了。

“吉尔，我认为哦……”

“吉尔，哥哥觉得……”

西班牙人和法国人面面相觑，前者比了个我闭嘴的手势，赶忙把友尽的机会让给了法国人。

弗朗西斯眨眨眼，一脸认真，那双漂亮的蓝紫眸子卸去之前的玩闹态度：“小阿尔弗这明显看起来是来泡你弟的呀。”

“？！”

吉尔伯特·贝什米特，人生第一次，意识到自己的情商可能有问题。

———Gilbrid———

带着前一天过头的醉意，吉尔伯特迷茫地走进了选修的教室。

这节课有他的弟弟，和疑似想泡他弟弟的琼斯。

刚一进来，就接受到了琼斯热情满满的视线，阿西也微微地点头示意。吉尔伯特现在已经不再像最开始那么乐观，他眯着双眼，观察那个坐在他弟旁边的美国人。

金发碧眼，露齿微笑，标准的阳光美国甜心。

结果到最后是来泡他弟的？

昨晚弗朗西斯的话在他脑中盘旋，一堂课说错了好几次形容词，把欧洲的战争史硬生生表述为狗血家族乱斗继承权，哦，不过虽然他扯得远，但是的确没毛病。

平心而论，琼斯是他最看中的那类学生，他积极，专注，从不在他的课上分心其他事情，对每一个抛出的问题都给予百分之两百的极大热情参与，他还没有见过这么契合他思路的学生。

从课件上回头，就对上那双溢满兴奋和求知火花，闪耀出小星星的幼犬眼神，吉尔伯特觉得心脏又快了一拍。

可恶啊！

莫名的情绪从舌尖泛起，他恶狠狠地唾弃自己，再把全部的不爽都发泄在贬低拿破仑上，下面的学生越发奇怪于今天白发红眸一向严肃的欧史老师怎么突然如同打了鸡血一般疯狂输出，之前不是一直是摸鱼态度吗？

虽然吉尔伯特自闭的时候很颓废，但他唾弃拿破仑的时候真的很靓仔。

两节课很快到尾声，吉尔伯特漫不经心地收拾着散落的文件，用余光观察那俩人。

琼斯那小子不知道说了什么，比着夸张的手势，那一撮金毛来回摇晃，惹得一向严谨自律的阿西都弯起嘴角，露出笑意。他的金发比阿西的要更深，像是深秋熟透的麦穗，眼睛也比阿西更蓝，如同天际间海空的交错。

他竟然比自己看起来更像阿西的兄弟。

不过如果是琼斯的话，倒也不是不可以，心底的小天使冒了出来，弗朗西斯的模样，双手合十在耳边歌唱。

“你也挺喜欢小阿尔弗不是吗？把阿西交给他也值得安心。”

跟着而来的安东尼奥外形的小恶魔坐在他的肩头，翘着二郎腿晃荡。

“不行，就算喜欢阿西，利用你来追人也是不可原谅的。”

“嘛~嘛~阿西的幸福很重要啊。”

“你怎么知道阿西也喜欢琼斯呢？”

「哗啦——」

在吉尔伯特虚构内心交战时，手下因为分心而不稳，撞倒了一旁摆叠整齐的教案夹，雪白的文件洒落一地。

他啧得一声，蹲下身来，从旁边斜伸出一只手帮他捡了起来，被阳光亲吻过的麦色肌肤，骨节分明，吉尔伯特抬眼。

是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，不知何时靠了过来，离得太近，他都闻到了对方发丝上干净的洗发水味，意外的是柑橘香，鼻尖上有隐约的小雀斑。

对方歪着头眨眨眼，流露出真切的关心。

“老师，你没事吧？今天你一直不在状态呀？”

“没事，只是昨天……”吉尔伯特把话咽回去了，在学生面前，他可是一个完美的老师，鬼混什么的，不存在。“昨晚熬夜写课件，有点困。”

“那老师你拿着这个吧。”琼斯在他的夹克里翻出一块巧克力递过来，入手带着少年略高的体温，糖块都有些融化。

“谢谢你小子。”整理了一地的文件，吉尔伯特习惯性揉上对方的金发，动作揉了一半就僵在半空。

他把平常对阿西的态度拿出来对他的学生了！！

都怪昨天的酒！！

尴尬地收回手，琼斯看起来完全不在意他明显越界的举动，垂下眼睛瞥了眼教案，又抬头看着他，啊，又是这幅可怜兮兮的表情。

“老师，等下我没有课了，我有一些问题想咨询你，可是路德维希说他今天有事得先走。”他竟然表现出一丝紧张，他这么可怕吗？等下，他刚刚是不是用了阿西的名字，关系这么好了吗。“我可以去你的办公室吗？”

“可以。”吉尔伯特没多考虑，架起文件夹，径直走向门口。

停住，侧头，望向那个还站在原地不动的人。

“还不过来？”

“啊！来了，老师！”愣神回来的琼斯露出了百万瓦特的闪耀笑容，提上他的背包两步奔来，吉尔伯特忽然有种奇怪错觉，仿佛看到阿西最喜欢的那只德牧扑向他。

好吧，就让他替阿西测试他可能的未来男友吧。

不通过他这关可是不可能的哦。

毕竟，阿西是他唯一的弟弟啊。

———Gilbrid———

吉尔伯特的办公室，充斥着德国人骨子里的强迫症和严谨性，每件物品都被摆放整齐有序。介于他的学位，学校给他特地准备了单人办公室，他也乐得清静。

前几次来，琼斯基本都是黏在阿西身边，一步不离，所以这还是第一次他和琼斯单独见面。

“琼斯……同学？”吉尔伯特把教案放下，望向他的学生。

“老师，你可以直接叫我阿尔弗雷德。”阿尔弗雷德乖乖地坐在小沙发上。

“好，阿尔弗雷德。”他转身脱下西装外套，卷起衬衫袖口，露出肌肉结实的小臂。“你要喝什么？”

“唉？”对方明显愣住了，毕竟平常吉尔伯特从来没问过他俩需要什么。

“咖啡可以吗？”吉尔伯特拿出罐装咖啡豆摇了摇。

“可以的。”好像觉得这样不够礼貌，马上补了句，“谢谢老师。”

“别在意，你和阿西是朋友吗？”吉尔伯特开始使用他私藏在办公室的手磨咖啡机。

“阿西是指路德维希吗？”阿尔弗雷德颇有兴趣地观察着吉尔伯特的操作，“可能不算，我们只是普通的同学关系。”

“阿西可不会这么纵容普通同学的建议。”苦涩的香味弥散。

“是吗？嗯……我俩是在校队里认识的，之前那个物理联赛。”阿尔弗雷德换了个姿势，不再是之前的端正。

“明明是理科生，却对历史有兴趣？”吉尔伯特插上热水。

“是的！我非常喜欢历史。”说到自己的爱好，阿尔弗雷德的眼睛闪闪发光，“我对老师的课程一直都很喜欢。”

“是吗？哈哈。”吉尔伯特毫不掩饰地得意笑，“那真的是谢谢你的喜欢，说真的，这个选修说的不过都是皮毛，如果你想听，我这边有很多本书推荐给你。”

“真的吗？”

“我从不骗人。”吉尔伯特端着两个杯子走过来，“尝尝看，我的自信之作。”

阿尔弗雷德毫不犹豫地接过，小心翼翼地吹凉，抿了一口，整张脸都涩得皱起鬼脸，吐出舌头。

“好……好苦！”

“哈哈哈。”吉尔伯特在他对面坐下，也喝了一口，“那是因为你太年轻了，这可是大人的味道。你还不懂。”

“那老师可以告诉我。”虽然被苦得皱眉，阿尔弗雷德还是像宝贝一样捧着那杯咖啡。

“哇哦，这我可能没法。”吉尔伯特挑眉暗笑。“对了，阿尔弗雷德你有女朋友吗？或者男朋友？”

“没有。”得到了对方异常认真的回答。

“真的？在我看来，你可不是找不到对象的那类人。”吉尔伯特稳稳地端着他的杯子，赤红的眼底映出阿尔弗雷德的身影，“那你有喜欢的人了吗？”

“有。”得到了肯定的回答，好。

“我们学校的？”

“是的。”从最开始那个问题之后，阿尔弗雷德就低头望着杯口水雾飘忽的倒影。

果然如弗朗西斯说的那样，真的是来泡他弟的。吉尔伯特靠进身后柔软的沙发，一时不知再说什么。

“那老师呢？”见他不语，阿尔弗雷德抬眼。

“啊，我吗。”吉尔伯特懒于去维持教师的形象，痞气十足，“绝赞单身中。”

“连喜欢的人都没有？”对方看起来有点惊讶。

“没有。”

“老师你是单身主义？”

“那倒也不是……”他怎么可能和自己学生说他目前为止都只是单纯地约炮啊。

不过，吉尔伯特看人还算很准，这小子品行不坏，阿西交给他倒也没什么问题。要不要帮他一把呢？

“阿尔弗雷德。”他放下杯子，单手随意搭在膝盖上，懒散的外表却让对方挺起腰杆坐得笔直，“如果有喜欢的人，一定要抓住机会，不然错过了，你一定会后悔的。”

“哎？”这是今天这小子第二次蒙住了，怎么了，平常在他课上的灵活劲都去哪里了。话说回来，阿尔弗雷德来他办公室本来是要做什么的？

“我是说，如果有喜欢的人，就去告白吧，没必要走弯路。”他也不想再当俩人的电灯泡了，而且差点把他套路进去了。

“可是……”

“怕被拒绝？”吉尔伯特打断，语气强硬，“不是已经在他身边呆了那么久了吗？”

“你…知道……”阿尔弗雷德满脸震惊。

“啊，我都知道了。”虽然不是本大爷看出来的。

“那……你怎么想？”这小子喜欢阿西还想要他的同意吗，嗯，有眼力劲。

“既然阿西也喜欢，我就不会反对。”他摊手。

“所以你同意了？”从最初的惊讶中恢复，阿尔弗雷德的语气中压抑着控制不住的激动。

“对，至少第一关你通过了。”只是他同意就这么高兴吗？阿西还没回应他吧。

“老师。”阿尔弗雷德忽的站起，那双蓝眼睛比任何时候都要兴奋，溢满喜悦，他有点紧张，又仿佛如负重担，又藏有吉尔伯特看漏的一抹狡黠。

“虽然你知道了。”阿尔弗雷德向吉尔伯特伸出一只手，脸颊憋得通红，但眼神中透出坚定。“但是我认为我不能缺少这个流程。”

“老师，吉尔伯特老师，我喜欢你，请和我交往！”

！？

等一下！

吉尔伯特·贝什米特，人生第一次，意识到自己的情商可能没有问题。

你俩挨千刀的坑我！！

脑海中闪过一万种友尽姿势，重温之前的对话，吉尔伯特在炸成空白的意识中游离不定，阿尔弗雷德的脸色慢慢紧张起来，失去血色。

啊，吉尔伯特，你可要忍住，师生恋还是太……

对面半天得不到回应，眨巴了俩下眼睛，又露出那种仿佛被在雨天淋得湿漉漉的小狗眼，委屈兮兮地从下方瞅着他，感觉下一秒就要哭出来。

他伸手握住了那只空悬的手。

“傻小子。”他用力扯过阿尔弗雷德，他的学生踉跄着摔进他的怀里，“表白成功的动作是握手，谁教你这个的，简直蠢爆了。我来教你正确的做法。”

下秒无声。

窗外四月的阳光灿烂，流水的蜜色笼罩住俩人的身影。

阿尔弗雷德的初吻留有手磨略带咖啡颗粒质感的苦涩，他的恋人兼老师告诉他，这就是大人的味道。

———Gilbrid———

在他俩确认关系后，全校唯一知道的人是路德维希。

他现在走在回家的路上，和前面那对新晋情侣半米的距离。

阿尔弗雷德彻底放下在学校的伪装，和吉尔伯特十指相扣，不知道他说了什么，惹得对方笑得肩膀不住抖动，然后阿尔弗雷德得到了奖励的一个轻吻，红了半只耳朵。

想起约一个月前，突来找到他的阿尔弗雷德，可不知道为什么答应的自己。

在吉尔伯特看不见的死角，阿尔弗雷德对后面的路德维希比了个大拇指，外带一个计划通的wink。

路德心虚地移开了目光。

毕竟从结果上这个套路颇有成效。

不是吗？

—end—


End file.
